


Business Banquet

by SmugdenSugdenDingle (smugdensugden)



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: 7 Days of Robron, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 12:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11463987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smugdensugden/pseuds/SmugdenSugdenDingle
Summary: Day 1: Robron + fluff + “You look amazing tonight.”Aaron with Robert to a business event





	Business Banquet

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely not the best I've done but hopefully not the worst :) sorry if there are any mistakes. Don't forget to tell what you thought :D <3

Aaron didn’t know how Robert talked him into this, well that’s not completely true Aaron couldn’t exactly say no after all Robert was asked to speak at the event so there he was sat at this business banquet watching his husband have make his way around talking to old clients and acquaintances. He leaned back in his chair before taking a sip of his beer, when he noticed a woman make her way over.

“Hi,” The woman stated taking a seat next to Aaron

“Um, hi.”

“Beautiful venue” she commented

“Yeah,” Aaron agreed with a head nod.

“I'm Jessica, with Shipping Deluxe.”She introduced her self holding out her hand for a hand shake.

“Aaron.” He replied shaking her hand.

“Nice to meet you, Aaron.” She said with a smile. “So what company are you with?”

“Home James.”

‘Oh are you a mate of Mr. Sugden.”  
“Robert’s my husband.”

“Oooh, how long have you two been married?”

Aaron frowned at the woman’s nosiness, “Little over a year now.”

“You two are practically still in the honeymoon phase.” 

Aaron frowned,“I guess.”

“I rememberwhen me and my Jacob got married…”

Aaron noticed Robert making his way over with a smirk, Aaron staring daggers trying not to smile.“Do you know what I mean.” He heard Jessica say, realizing he hadn’t heard anything she said before that.

Before Aaron could else say anything Robert approached the two. “How’s everything going over here.”

“Good, I was just having a lovely conversation here with your husband.” Jessica told Robert. “ And can I just say that your speech was amazing.  
“Well, thank you…”

“Jessica.” She introduced herself again.

_‘Help me’_ Aaron mouthed to his husband while the young woman wasn’t looking.

Robert chuckled, “Jessica, I’d love to stay and chat but I have to steal this one away from you.” He told the woman before turning his attention to Aaron, “Aaron, I want you to come meet an old buddy of mine.”

Aaron quickly rose from his chair leaving his drink behind and made it over to Robert.

“Oh, well it was nice chatting with you.” Jessica said as the two walked away.

“If you leave me like that again you’re sleeping on the couch for a month.” He whispered to Robert.

Robert smiled grabbing Aaron’s hand leading him through the crowd, “ Sorry I had to make my rounds, you know that.”Robert explained. “And most people would say thank you.” He teased as the two made their way through.

“Thank you.” Aaron said.

“In all fairness I should be thanking you, I know this isn’t exactly your scene.”

“Well it wasn’t all bad, I got to see my amazing husband in his element.” 

The pair made it through the crowd, Aaron noticed that they were heading toward the exit, “Where are we going?” He asked stopping Robert.

“I reckon we did our time here, don’t you?” He explained pulling Aaron close. 

“Well if you think we’ve done our time.” He replied with a smile.

“Have I told you, you look amazing tonight?”

“You don’t look half bad yourself.” Aaron teased. 

Robert leaned in for a kiss, Aaron brought his hands up Robert’s arms returning the kiss. “Let’s go home.” Robert muttered after pulling away.

“Let’s”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: SmugdenSugden


End file.
